It All Started With A Song
by Wildeth
Summary: Gilbert had never realized his feelings for Roderich. Slowly, the two fall head over heels in love with each other. There are a few bumps in the road, but the couple can get through anything as long as they stick together...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** **Ello darlings! This is the first fanfic I've posted on the Interwebs thus far (I've posted it both on here, and on my Quotev account of the same name (Wildeth)), and I'd appreciate some feedback. If it seems people are enjoying my work, I'll continue to post more chapters. And on that note, I use italics for exact thoughts the characters are thinking. Thought I'd inform you of that. Enjoy your reading~**

I strolled down the sidewalk, suddenly noticing that he wasn't next to me anymore. "Hey, Roddy! What are you doing?" I noticed that he had stopped a few stores back and had his hands pressed to the display case glass, eyes gazing intently at something. Looking up, I saw that it was the music store. They sold instruments and various forms of music there, including records and CD's, which was pretty cool considering the fact that almost everyone used a phone or MP3 player for their music. I turned and took my place beside him, sticking my hands in my sweatshirt pockets. He didn't even glance up at me.

"That violin...It's beautiful. I've always wanted one that color." I let my gaze skim over the instruments in the window. A dark purple violin. I knew that was what he wanted as soon as I saw it. He let out a sigh, and I turned back to him. "But it's too much money." I laughed, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't worry, Roderich. I'll take care of it for you. Besides, how awesome would I really be if I didn't help my best friend?" He rolled his eyes and laughed too before growing serious again.

"I can't let you do that, Gil. I can't ask that of you." He looked down at his feet. I shook my head.

"No, really. Let me buy it for you." I was being serious too. He sighed again and rubbed his forehead with his hand. Seemingly giving up, he threw both of his hands up in the air.

"Fine. Buy it for me, but I'm going to pay you back. I don't want you to waste money on me." I grinned, finally getting my way.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pushing the glass door open. A small bell rang as we entered. I dragged him straight to one of the store workers. "I'd like to purchase that purple violin." The worker looked extremely bored, but they got me the violin, put it in a case, and included a purple bow that hadn't been on display.

"Would you like anything else? Rosin, a shoulder rest...?" They mumbled. Roderich shook his head and I slammed my hand down on the counter where we were finally paying for the instrument.

"Be a bit more enthusiastic. You're in the presence of the awesome Gilbert! What could be better than that?" Roderich face-palmed, and the worker just scowled at me. I handed him my credit card, and we left with the violin. I noticed Roderich was shaking his head. "What now?"

"I can't believe you bought me a thousand dollar violin. You're such an idiot." As he said it, he smiled ever so slightly. I don't think I was supposed to see it, but I did. I saw you smile, Roderich Edelstein. I saw it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do hope you're all enjoying the story so far. It gets interesting soon, don't worry. xD**

We had finally arrived back at our apartment and Roddy had immediately taken his instrument out and started messing with it. Tuning the strings, rosining the bow, playing bits and pieces of songs. It was beautiful when he played. And so I asked him to.

I sprawled out on the couch, watching him pluck the strings and tune them to perfection from across the room. "Roderich?" He looked over at me. I could tell that he was annoyed at being interrupted.

"What do you want?"

"Play me something. Something...awesome." I grinned. He was kind of shocked that I was asking him to play music on his violin, most likely in cause that I don't listen to classic music, nor do I ever show any interest in it. But I don't hate it. When he plays, it makes the music that I consider "ok" into something great. Something beautiful. Something awesome.

"Play you something? Sorry to inform you, but I don't know many songs you like. Your music is too loud for this delicate instrument." He grumbled, glaring at me.

"What about ? That was the first song I heard you play." I watched him shrug and position the purple instrument under his chin.

"I still don't understand why you want me to play for you, but I will." He put the bow against the strings and started to play. I listened for a few moments, timing my singing to match his playing.

_I'm coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss_  
_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_  
_He takes off her dress now_  
_Let me go_

_And I just can't look it's killing me_  
_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage_  
_And I've been doing just fine_  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_  
_How did it end up like this?_  
_It was only a kiss_  
_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_While he's having a smoke_  
_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_  
_And my stomach is sick_  
_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_  
_He takes off her dress now_  
_Let me go_

_Cause I just can't look it's killing me_  
_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_  
_Swimming through sick lullabies_  
_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_  
_Destiny is calling me_  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I never_  
_I never_  
_I never_  
_I never_

He played the entire song. I sang the entire song. And afterwards, I could tell he was tired, but his eyes were shining. "I didn't know you could sing like that, Gil!" He seemed quite excited. I smiled.

"That was pretty awesome. I mean, mostly because of my awesome voice, but still." He rolled his eyes for probably the thousandth time that day and placed the instrument on the chair, joining me on the couch.

"Perhaps we should do songs together more often."

"You're very enthusiastic about my singing." I pointed out, laughing. He blushed.

"I-I just think you're good at it, th-that's all." He stuttered. I punched him lightly on the arm. He frowned at me. "How come we've been friends for years and I didn't know?"

"I never thought I was too great at it."

"Are you joking with me? You think you're great at everything. Everything." I looked down at my hands, which were folded in my lap.

"Not everything. Obviously not singing."

"Well, singing is one thing you're actually great at." I smiled.

"Complimenting me for once, eh?" His blush grew a darker shade of pink. He didn't say anything. That's when he took me by surprise. I had never thought of Roderich to be one to do something so dramatic. But I guess I was wrong, because within a few moments, I was being pushed against the arm of the couch, and his lips were pressing onto mine, his hands tangling themselves in my hair. I grinned against his lips for a moment before kissing back.

The kiss didn't last very long because somehow, and I doubt either of us know why, we fell off of the couch. My head narrowly missed the coffee table. I sat up from where I had fallen. "Hey Roddy, you okay?" I glanced over to where I saw him laying on the ground, just staring at the ceiling.

"Did I just do that?" I crawled over to him.

"Do what?"

"Kiss you!" He slapped a hand to his forehead.

"I kissed back, didn't I? What's the problem?" He attempted to get up and move away from me, but I pinned him to the ground. He was blushing again.

"You shouldn't even know that I like you, idiot." Roderich mumbled. I ignored his insult.

"Why not?"

"Because I shouldn't like you! I've been straight my entire life. But this past year..." He trailed off.

"This past year...?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"This past year...I...I fell in love with...you, Gilbert Beilschmidt. I fell in love with you." Now it was my turn to blush.

"I had no idea..." He attempted to push me off, but I held him there.

"Of course you didn't. That's why I'm so mean to you. Because you weren't supposed to-" I cut him off, leaning down to kiss him again. It was a very delicate kiss unlike the one we had shared on the couch. I pulled away.

"There's no need for talking about it. Because I love you too, Roderich Edelstein." I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. Being this emotional with each other, with anyone, was out of character for both of us. But it was happening, and I think he was having a difficult time with it. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down into a hug. I just held him while he cried, laying there on the the floor between the couch and the coffee table. "I love you too..." I whispered into his ear. "And I won't ever let you go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I apologize for some short chapters, but I write as much as I can and make the chapters as long as I feel they should be. There won't be a regular uploading time for this story unless I get good reviews or comments or anything of the sort, but it's highly possible I'll post multiple chapters at once until then.**

We ended up falling asleep on the floor, which I can honestly say wasn't comfortable in the least. Not to mention that fact that it was only about five o'clock when all of this happened. I woke up at around nine, stood up, stretched, and yawned. But he didn't wake up. Roderich had always been a sound sleeper.

I smiled fondly, recalling the events from a few hours previous. I did my best to pick him up off of the ground. I'm awesomely strong, but picking up another twenty some year old man isn't exactly my forte. Struggling, I carried him bridal style to his bedroom. He blinked open his eyes at some point, but closed them again and snuggled into me. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I laid him down on his bed and covered him with a blanket. After watching a few moments to make sure he was really asleep, I retired to my own bedroom, but I wasn't tired in the least. So I got under the covers and opened up my laptop, instantly going to my blog. I scrolled through and replied to comments before deciding to write an entry before I attempted to go to sleep.

_"Hey guys, the awesome Gilbert here. Today was like any other. I was just being my awesome self, and someone decided to kiss me. I'm just that sexy. Oh, and thanks for all the comments. You guys are awesome. Ah, who am I kidding? I'm the only awesome one. xD_

_Guten nacht."_

I hit send and leaned back against my pillow, looking up at the ceiling. At night was when I did most of my thinking, and that in itself normally kept me up at night. I slammed my laptop closed and set it on my nightstand. Roderich and I were in love. That was a good thing, right? I couldn't help but think it wasn't. I wasn't good with relationships. Annoying, clingy, loud. I wasn't actually anyone's dream boyfriend. But here he was, telling me that he loved me, and there I was, saying it right back. "Maybe I should end this..." I mumbled. _Before I hurt him. Before I hurt my best friend._ But of course I couldn't do that. Either way, he would get hurt. Tears welled up in my red eyes. I was so used to being alone.

I sighed and turned over in my bed. My eyes closed, and as I finally drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but think of him. _I am someone's dream boyfriend. And that someone is mine now._


	4. Chapter 4

Roderich was awake when I woke up. He was making pancakes. I stumbled out of bed and made my way into our small living area/kitchen. "We really need a bigger place. It's so difficult to cook in this kitchen. It's too small." He said as soon as I arrived. It was just like him to be complaining already.

I joined him in the kitchen part of the room and started making coffee. He was right. The kitchen was very small, and the two of us could barely stand at the counter at the same time, so I put the coffee on as quickly as I could and sat down on the couch. "I can't afford to pay rent for anything bigger." He shrugged.

"Neither can I..." Roderich sighed. "But it would be nice."

I found it a bit strange that he hadn't mentioned the day before, but I just let it go. As I said before, neither of us were good with emotions, although I did realize that we had to talk about it eventually. "Roddy." He flipped the pancakes over.

"What?"

"I love you."

He froze, and I could understand why. That would have taken me by surprise if I were in his place. His violet gaze flickered from the pancakes to me for a moment, and we made eye contact, which I think made him nervous because it didn't last.

"Since when are you so affectionate?" He scoffed, continuing his task. The coffee pot beeped. I got up and took it off, poured myself a cup of coffee, and placed it back to keep it warm.

"Since when are you so affectionate?" I could see him blush. Man, I really made him blush. It was quite shocking being that I hadn't seen that type of emotion from him since the beginning of high school. He was with some girl from Hungary...what was her name? Oh, yeah. Elizabeta. She broke his heart and after that, he was a different person, always claiming that he "didn't need" to smile.

I fixed my coffee and leaned against the counter. He didn't say anything, just somewhat aggresively continued to make pancakes. I set my coffee cup down.

Sadly, the pancakes he had just put on the skillet got burnt, the reason being that he was rudely interrupted by me. I put my hands on his shoulders and turned him so that he was facing me. "You can't just keep avoiding it, Roddy." He still refused to talk. I lightly shrugged my shoulders and pushed him against the wall, roughly pressing my lips to his. The spatula he was holding clattered to the floor, and he didn't give in right away. He attempted to push me off.

Now, Roderich isn't in the best shape, so his attempts were futile. He eventually swung his arms around my neck. We took a break for air eventually, and that's when we both smelled the smoke. He caught me off guard then and I almost fell as he pushed me away. "Look what you've done! You made me burn the pancakes!" I laughed. He didn't seem amused.

I turned the skillet off for him, and he got the spatula from the ground, scraping the burnt pancakes off of it as best he could. "Here." Roderich shoved the plate full of already made pancakes at me. "Go eat, while I finish making these." He didn't mess around when it came to his cooking.

"Look, I'm sorry. Why don't you go eat? I'll finish making the pancakes." He turned to me. "You had better accept my offer. I don't ever serve others. I'm too awesome for that. But what will it hurt to do it this once?" He scowled at me, but I ended up making the rest of the pancakes, which wasn't actually that bad. Pancakes were one of the few foods I could actually make.

We ate breakfast in silence. The tv was on, but I don't think either of us were paying attention to it. He was still mad about me ruining some of the pancakes. As we both finished, he took our plates and tossed them in the sink, cleaning everything else up while I sat at our small table and watched. I offered to help a few times, but he shot me down.

"Oh shit." I stood up and looked at the stove, where the time read 12:02. AM, of course.

"What?" He asked.

"Alfred! I'm supposed to help him set up for his New Year's party tonight."

"Oh. Yeah. I forgot about New Year's Eve."

I smiled. "Aren't you normally the one who remembers these things?" He shrugged. "How about you come with me? We can get you out of the house for a change."

"I don't know..." Roderich trailed off. I went over and grabbed his hand.

"The party will be great, and I know you're great at cooking, so maybe you can help him bake the cake. Pleeease?" I begged.

He sighed. "Alright. Let's go. What time are you supposed to be there?"

"12:30." He instantly rushed off to get dressed.

"You're such an idiot." I heard him whisper as he left me standing by the table.

"An awesome idiot!" I called after him.

"An awesome idiot." I heard him confirm. I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: The next few chapters ((as well as this one)) will be short. I apologize.**

I pressed my finger to the doorbell. It didn't take long for Alfred to answer the door.

"Yo, dude! Thanks for coming! I could really use your help." He paused, glancing behind me to where Roderich was standing. "Oh! You brought Roderich? That's great! You can help with the food, right?" The Austrian nodded. "Great. Come on in, guys. Toni, Francis, and Arthur are already here."

Alfred lead us inside, directing Roderich to the kitchen and making sure to tell him not to let Arthur help with the food. I followed him to the living room where Toni and Francis were blowing up balloons. "The awesome Gilbert has arrived!" I announced as Alfred left the room. He said he had to help Arthur set things up for the snacks.

Francis finished tying the balloon he had in his hands and immediately hugged me. "Ah, mon ami~ It's about time you got here!" A kiss on each cheek, as was a French custom.

"Yeah. There was a...mishap...back at the apartment, and I almost forgot." I admitted, reaching up and scratching the back of my head.

"A mishap, eh?" Antonio asked from the other side of the room. "You have to tell us what happened, Gil."

I waved my hand at him. "It isn't that big of a deal. Just some burned pancakes and a cranky Roderich." Francis laughed.

"He is quite cranky. But he makes up for it in cuteness, non?" I blushed. Of course, Francis noticed that. "You're blushing! Does zhe awesome Gilbert have a crush?" I turned away from him.

"N-No, I just don't know how I feel about you calling my roomate 'cute'." He went back to blowing up balloons.

"Fine, fine. Just help us." I sighed and picked up a balloon. I'd have to tell them eventually. Besides Roderich, they were my best friends. For now I would just try my best to play it off that nothing had happened between us. They would find out soon enough, anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I apologize sincerely for my absence. I've been very busy for a long time, and there's simply been no time for writing. So here's a chapter to make up for that, and there may be another one this week.**

"Everything looks great guys!" There were balloons covering the floors of almost every room in Alfred's huge house, snacks set up on almost every inch of counter and table in the kitchen and dining room, and plenty of beer and soda. "Thanks for all of the help. You guys are pretty cool. "We had assembled in the living room, each of us occupying a different seat on the couch. I was seated with Toni, Francis, and Roderich. "Now, guests should begin arriving soon. So I just want you guys to chill and enjoy yourselves." Just as he had said that, the doorbell rang. The American rushed off to answer it and the rest of us dispersed. Well...besides Roderich. He stayed seated on the couch. I turned around and went to sit back beside him, wondering what was wrong. Francis noticed this and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and he followed Toni into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."  
"Nothing? Then why are you still sitting here?" Ivan, and his two sisters entered. None of the three acknowledged us. "You can tell the awesome me anything, you know." I whispered. I didn't want anyone, especially not Ivan, to overhear our conversation.  
"I...I just don't go to many social events like this one. I barely have any friends among Alfred's."  
I frowned. "At least you have me. And I bet Ludwig and Feliciano will be here. They're your friends." He nodded slowly.  
"I guess you're right. But..."  
"But what?"  
"Just...please don't leave my side tonight." We were both blushing.  
"I...I'll try my best not to. Now let's go get something to drink." I stood up and offered him my hand, and he took it. More guests arrived. Some people I knew, some I didn't. I got myself a beer and Roderich got himself a cup of soda. We returned to the living room just as Ludwig arrived, as well as Feliciano and Kiku. "West!" I exclaimed.  
He let out a sigh. "Hello, Gilbert..." I went over to him. Roderich followed me.  
"It's not like you to be out partying. Shouldn't you be working or cleaning right about now?" I teased. His expression didn't change.  
"Feliciano wanted to come. So we came."  
"Ciao, Gilbert! Roderich! Long time no see. How have you two been? Is there any pasta?" The Italian sure did have a lot of energy.  
"I made sure to include pasta, pizza, and tomatoes for you and your brother." Roderich said, rather quietly. I was surprised he had spoken at all.  
"Really? Great! Come on guys! Let's go get pasta!" He ran off into the kitchen, and Ludwig followed behind him, slowly, but with a smile on his face. I knew my brother was fond of Feli, but it was still weird for me to see him smile. Kiku stopped beside us.  
"Thank you for taking him into concidelation, Mr. Ederstein." Roderich looked shocked at the thanks.  
"No problem. I'll always look out for Feli." Kiku smiled ever so slightly and left for the kitchen. I instantly turned to Roderich.  
"See, Roddy? You have friends. This won't be a completely terrible experience for you."  
"I guess you're right, Gil."  
"Aren't I always?" I laughed extremely loudly. He punched me lightly on the arm.  
"Not always. Sometimes, though."


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the night was pretty awesome. I introduced Roderich to Tino, Matthias, Emil, Bernard, and Lukas. He didn't quite like Matthias, but him and Emil got along fine. Probably mostly because they're both quiet and antisocial.

We had both just refilled our drinks when Alfred called out through the house as loud as he could, "The ten second count down until the ball drops is about to start!" Everyone squeezed into the living room to watch it on his flat screen TV and count down along with it. Roderich counted too, which I was happy to see.

"...3, 2, 1!" There was a lot of cheering and screaming then, and after the noise died down, I realized that everyone was kissing. _Damn it! I forgot about the kiss at midnight._ Roderich hadn't seemed to notice. I set my beer down on the closest table and turned the Austrian to face me.

"What are you-?" I really did catch him by surprise. The kiss was quick, and barely lasted a moment, but by that point mostly everyone had finished their kiss and were staring at us. Francis smirked at me and winked again.

"You go, Gil!" Toni yelled.

After a long awkward silence, there was a bit of clapping and cheering from the others at the party. Kissing another dude in front of a group of people was an accomplishment, I guess.

That's when things started to go downhill. Elizabeta pushed her way to the edge of the crowd. "Roderich?" She asked, in utter shock. I kind of awkwardly stumbled to the side, and the red faced Austrian turned to his ex.

"E-Elizabeta?" He stuttered. And then he left the room in more of a fast walk than a run. I looked from him to the Hungarian girl standing opposite of me. Without saying a word, I ran after him.

"Roderich? Did any of you see where Roderich went?" It took about five minutes of searching, but I finally found him outside in the snow, sitting on Alfred's back porch. I hugged my sweatshirt tighter around me. "What are you doing out here? You'll freeze to death..." That's when I noticed that he had been crying.

"Take me home."

"But we were having such a great time..."

"Take. Me. Home." He paused. "NOW." I nodded my head.

"Alright. Fine. At least take my jacket. You look like a popsicle." I slipped out of the dark gray sweatshirt and tossed it to him. He put it on without question or arguing, and we left straight from the backyard to my car. Just before we got in, I hugged him. "You'll be okay. I'm always here. Remember that."

He didn't say anything for he car ride home. We both went respectively to our own rooms and went to sleep. I noticed that he forgot to give me my sweatshirt back, but I didn't mind. He looked cute in it, anyway.


End file.
